Harrassment
According to Wikipedia, harrassment can be defined as the following: * Bullying Harassment that can occur on the playground, school, in the workforce (may it be sexual harassment or verbal harassment) or any other place. Usually physical and psychological harassing behaviour perpetrated against an individual, by one or more persons. * Psychological harassment This is humiliating or abusive behaviour that lowers a person’s self-esteem or causes them torment. This can take the form of verbal comments, actions or gestures. Falling into this category is workplace mobbing. Community Based Harassment - stalking by a group against an individual using repeated distractions that the individual is sensitized to, such as clicking an ink pen. * Racial harassment The targeting of an individual because of their race or ethnicity. The harassment may include words, deeds, and actions that are specifically designed to make the target feel degraded due to their race or ethnicity. * Religious harassment Verbal, psychological or physical harassment's used against targets because they choose to practice a specific religion. Religious harassment can also include forced and involuntary conversions. * Sexual harassment Harassment that can happen anywhere but is most common in the workplace, and schools. It involves unwanted and unwelcome, words, deeds, actions, gestures, symbols, or behaviours of a sexual nature that make the target feel uncomfortable. Gender and sexual orientation harassment fall into this family. * Stalking The unauthorized following and surveillance of an individual, to the extent that the person's privacy is unacceptably intruded upon, and the victim fears for their safety. * Organized Stalking Stalking and harassment performed by a semi-official group such as a faction or organization. This is harassment of the "mobbing" type done by a community against someone seen as a threat, but where there isn't enough justification for legal prosecution, or any evidence at all other than gossip. Also known as vigilantism. * Mobbing Violence committed directly or indirectly by a loosely affiliated and organized group of individuals to punish or even execute a person for some alleged offence without a lawful trial. The 'offense' can range from a serious crime like murder or simple expression of ethnic, cultural, or religious attitudes. The issue of the victim's actual guilt or innocence is often irrelevant to the mob, since the mob relies on contentions that are unverifiable, unsubstantiated, or completely fabricated. * Hazing To persecute, harass, or torture in a deliberate, calculated, planned, manner. Typically the targeted individual is a subordinate, for example, a fraternity pledge, a first-year military cadet, or somebody who is considered 'inferior' or an 'outsider'. Hazing is illegal in many instances." Wikipedia, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harrassment , 2009. Anyone found acting in a manner consistant with these definitions will be found in violation of the OOC harrassment policy. Depending on the severity of the offence, punishments can range from forum suspensions to permanent bans. This extends to other communication media as well. If you find another user on FB, Myspace, AIM, AOL, ICQ, MSN, Skype or other known communication program, your words and actions can be used against you here. There will be no hiding from the consequences of your actions simply because you did not harrass someone here. Category:UFRP Player Handbook